


Requests

by tonysangels



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Mostly fluffy!, Multi, oneshots, requested stuff from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysangels/pseuds/tonysangels
Summary: A series of requested stuff from my tumblr. They're all oneshots with no particular relation or order.





	1. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker's secret is getting harder and harder to keep.

Peter loves Saturday nights.

Now that they’re finally together, Saturday nights are for them. He gets to be with  _her._

She’s curled up against him, pressed against his chest while they watch a movie. Well, she’s watching the movie—he’s mostly watching her. 

He is absolutely head-over-heels for her, and although he’s been in love with her since  _forever,_ he still can’t get over the fact that  _she loves him back_. And now, they’re actually together and he’s in her apartment, she’s perfectly warm and soft, and he can wrap his arms around her.

So, yeah…Peter loves Saturday nights.

Her laughter pulls him out of his thoughts, and he smiles down at her. She leans up and presses her lips to his. Every time they kiss, he still feels the unmistakable butterflies. She always giggles right afterwards, knowing all too well that her boyfriend is still as nervous as ever.

The moment is almost perfect until Peter’s phone rings. He apologizes profusely before stepping out of the living room to answer Happy.

“Happy, out of all the times to return my calls—”

“I’ll cut to the chase, there’s something going on at 73rd and the local police are trying to get on it, but it would be better if you were there, too.”

“If the police are on it, why are you calling? N-not that I don’t want you to return my calls, actually, I’d like if you and Mr. Stark returned my calls more often—”

“Listen, do you want to be the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man or what?”

Peter groans. “On 73rd?”

“Yeah. Karen will give you the details. Take care of yourself, kid.”

Peter sighs, glancing back at her in the living room. Guilt twists his stomach, knowing that he has to lie to her. Again. He was lying about the Stark Internship before they were dating, but now that they’re together, it feels a little worse to be lying.

He returns to the living room, but she’s surprised when he doesn’t sit down next to her. Concern washes over her face.

“Peter? Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing is wrong! It’s just…I have the Stark Internship. Mr. Stark just called, he needs me at the Tower for some…stuff.”

She raises her eyebrows. “Stuff? At 8 o’clock on a  _Saturday_?”

“I have to go. I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you next week, okay?”

And of course, she can’t stay mad. Not when he cheeks are rosy and his eyes are pleading for forgiveness. She stands up and kisses him softly.

“You owe me, Parker.” 

~

Next Saturday rolls around, but she’s alone. She’s trying not to be upset about it, but this week, Peter doesn’t even show up to the apartment. She holds her tongue on the phone as she hears Peter apologizing nearly fifty times, and now, she’s alone on Saturday night.

They were supposed to go out on the rooftop of her apartment. Peter had been to enough thrift stores and rummage sales to find a projector, and they were going to sit back and watch their movie under the stars. The sight of the sheets and the projector he had tinkered with during the week leaves a bitter feeling in her heart. She turns on the movie anyway, munching on popcorn alone and wishing that Peter was with her. 

There’s an odd sound coming from behind her, and it sounds like shouting from the apartment complex across the street. Her eyes widen to see a red and blue blur flying towards her, and she ducks just in time to avoid being hit. 

The blur is in fact a person, and she’s speechless because it’s not just anyone, it’s  _fucking Spider-Man._  The young hero crashes into the sheets and projected, groaning in pain when he lands.

She carefully steps over to him, offering her hand. “Hey…are you okay?”

Peter is  _panicking_ now, because he had no idea that she would still be out on the rooftop tonight. He’s speechless for a minute, and he tentatively takes her hand, unsure of how to respond.

Her eyes flicker to his side, where bright red blood trickles down his hip. “Oh my God, you’re hurt! W-wait here, I’ll be back.”

He’s still frozen in his tracks, feeling weak from crashing and now he’s bleeding out on her balcony. He is an idiot, he is  _such_ a goddamn idiot.

She’s back now, with some towels and bandages. She doesn’t say anything, only helping him settle into a lawn chair she had out. The rubbing alcohol stings, and he gasps in pain. 

“Sorry! I just want to make sure you don’t get infected.” She looks up at him. “You’re lucky that I was out here tonight. I’m usually not.”

Peter nods slowly, torn between confessing his biggest secret and just remaining silent. He chooses the latter, trying to keep quiet as she cleans the cut.

“Does all your crime fighting happen on Saturday nights?” 

He nods in response, and then she laughs. 

“Seems like a busy night for everyone.” There’s a hint of bitterness in her voice, and it goes straight to Peter’s heart.

She wraps his torso with the bandage and then stands up. “You should be okay now. You gotta be more careful next time.”

Peter nods, awkwardly lingering on the balcony with her. He has to leave and check on the rest of the town, but it feels wrong to be leaving her like this. She smiles anyway, waving goodbye before he swings off to another building.

~

It’s been a few weeks since their last Saturday date. It’s also been awkward between the two of them, and it breaks Peter’s heart to see the same dejected look every Friday afternoon when he tells her he’s got another project for the Stark Internship.

_“I really am sorry, you know. I swear to you I’ll make it up to you.”  
_

_“It’s okay, Peter. I know how important that internship is to you. I’ll just…I’ll see you another time then.”_

And of course, she doesn’t know it, but she sees him every week on the roof. She feels silly, waiting for Spider-Man every weekend, but there’s this soft familiarity about him that she can’t take her mind off of. 

Peter arrives again to the same building, and she smiles widely upon seeing her favorite superhero. 

“Hi.” His voice sounds weird, he doesn’t sound like himself.

“He speaks!” She laughs, patting the chair next to her. “Got any good stories about fighting crime?”

The young hero laughs along with her, and she’s surprised to realize how familiar it is. 

Her eyes widen, and Peter’s heart begins to race. 

She knows.

He has to tell her now. God, he should have said something before, and the way she’s staring at him doesn’t make it any easier.

“Is that…are you…?”

Peter slowly pulls off the mask, sheepishly smiling. “Hi.”

“Peter!” She throws her arms around him, clutching him so tight he can’t breathe. Her hands immediately return to his torso, and soon she’s scrambling to find any other injuries on him.

“Are you hurt? God, you’re  _fucking Spider-Man—_ Does May know? Ned? Who else knows? Oh my fucking  _God,_ Peter, you’ve been fighting crime every week, and here I am thinking you’re  _actually_  working with Tony Stark—

“I-I am!” Peter stutters, “Mr. Stark—the whole thing in Germany, you know I was there with him—he even asked me to be an Avenger, but I said no because I wanted to help the little guys in Queens! It’s been busier lately, which is why I haven’t been hanging out on Saturdays, because I’m…I’m Spider-Man.”

She sighs, pulling him back into her embrace. “Please be careful, okay? I don’t know what I’d do with myself if you were seriously hurt, Peter.”

He wraps his arms around her. “I will. I’ve been doing okay, there’s this girl who waits out on her balcony for me every weekend.”

She laughs. “Sounds like you’ve got everything under control then.”

“I’m sorry I never told you. It’s not like I didn’t want to tell you…I guess I was just trying to protect you.”

“Peter, listen to me.” She takes his hand as they sit down in the lawn chairs. “You know I’ll always support you. Even when you’re dressed in spandex and running around the city.”

“Hey! This suit was made by Tony Stark, you know!”

She leans against him. “You can tell me anything. I want to know these things, okay? I want to know when my boyfriend is swinging from buildings and meeting up with girls on rooftops.”

He squeezes her hand. “It’s only been you. There’s no one else, you know.”

“Good.” She leans forward and kisses him, sighing into his lips. The kiss nearly takes Peter’s breath away, there’s a feeling of desperation that he’s never felt before, and all he can think of is the way her lips feel on his. She’s a little breathless too, and she can only pull him closer, as if she doesn’t want him to run away.

He smiles when she pulls away. “That was…different.”

“Yeah, well…you’re a superhero now. I gotta give you something to remember me by so you don’t go off and do something stupid. So you remember me, and you come home to me.”

Peter wraps an arm around her again, kissing her cheek softly. “I’ll always come home to you. You know that. You’re…you’re my girl. I have to come back to you.”

And so, their Saturday nights are different. She waits for him on the rooftop, prepared with a first aid kit and some food for when he’s returned from the assignments that Happy had given him. 

He’s the one that curls up next to her. She brings a blanket out and some pillows, letting him rest in her lap while she plays the movie. Her fingers are in his hair, lulling him to sleep after a hard night in the city. He protects the city, and she protects him. 

Peter loves Saturday nights. He always gets to be with her, and it’s better with her.


	2. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're sick with a fever that leaves you in chills, but Wanda is there to keep you warm.

Rain softly hit the windows of your apartment, drawing you out of your sleep. You stirred, slightly disappointed to find that you were alone in your bed. The apartment was rather cold that morning, and you were shivering by the time you made it to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, you found Wanda at the stove, humming to herself. She was swaying her hips slightly, humming along with music only she could hear in her headphones. You yearned to put your hands on her waist and dance with her, but you somehow couldn’t take your eyes off her. Wanda continued cooking, softly singing now as she plated the pancakes and eggs onto two plates. A smile spread across her face as she turned around to see you.

“Good morning, beautiful,” She said softly, kissing your cheek.

“How did I get so lucky that I get a pretty girl making me breakfast every morning before work?” You grabbed her waist, finally pulling her close.  

Wanda studied your face for a moment, concern washing over her face. She pressed her lips to your cheek again. “You are hot.”

You smirked, leaning in to reach her lips. “Well, thanks, I just woke up but—”

Wanda giggled, but she stopped your lips from connecting with hers. “You are hot because you’re running a fever.”

“I’m fine,” You insisted as you sat down at the dining table. “Besides, Pepper said that she would need me at the towers today, it’s never not a busy day over there. You know that.”

You were about to take a bite of pancakes before a thermometer was put into your mouth instead. You rolled your eyes as Wanda waited for a reading. A dull, throbbing pain pounded on your temples, but you fought to keep your expression neutral despite the aching.

“102 fever,” Wanda said. “Love, you have to stay home. You are going to get everyone sick. Tony is not going to enjoy that.”

Before you could argue, you went into a terrible fit of sneezing and coughing. Once you finally caught your breath, you were shivering despite the comfortable temperature of the apartment. Wanda immediately dialed Pepper’s phone number and told her you wouldn’t be going in that morning. You tried to reason with her as she led you back to the bedroom and pulled the covers over you.  

“Can I at least have my cell phone with me?” You pleaded. “Just in case Pepper or Tony need something.”

Wanda tucked your phone into her pocket. “You are going to rest, and I’m going to take care of you. You need to relax for once, love.”

You grumbled as you lay in bed without your cell phone, but you couldn’t help the small smile that crept on your face as she gently kissed your forehead before returning to the kitchen. She insisted on making you homemade soup, the kind that she and her brother always had when they were back in Sokovia. Before you could protest about settling for soup out of a can, she was already back to the kitchen and chopping up ingredients for the soup.  

After a short and much needed nap, you had enough energy to pull yourself out of bed and join Wanda in the kitchen. Even though it wasn’t particularly cold in the apartment, you had donned a hoodie and sweatpants. Wanda’s laughter echoed through the apartment to see you dressed in such a way for a summer morning.  

“Darling, you look ridiculous. It’s the middle of June.”

You pouted as you made your way over to her and pulled her in for another warm embrace. “It’s just so cold in here. The fever is horrible.”

“This soup is just about done, love,” She replied. “You’ll feel better after this.”

The two of you returned to the bed, turning on the TV and enjoying soup and cheesy romantic comedies together. Every once in a while, you turned to admire Wanda, the way she laughed the ridiculous lines in the movies, the way her hair fell out of the messy bun she had put it in while she was cooking. Despite your body aching and your head pounding with a fever, you never felt luckier than to have Wanda sitting beside you.

Once the soup was finished, Wanda leaned back into the bed, taking your hand and pulling you close. You happily found your place against her chest, and you sighed in content to feel her hands running through your hair. Your eyelids grew heavy as the soothing sensation of her hands and her warmth relaxed the tension and pain in your body. Even though you were exhausted, you shifted onto your elbows until you were eye level with those gorgeous blue eyes.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” You said softly. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

Wanda beamed at you. “I’ll always be here to take care of you and keep you warm.”


	3. I Miss You

Another boring Monday at work. 

She sat alone at the desk, mindlessly scanning the various paperwork her manager had assigned for the day. It wasn’t particularly stressful or tiring- it really was just boring. Some days, visitors were also in the lobby, but this afternoon, it was silent. The only sounds were the clicking keyboard and the horrendous whirring from the scanning machine next to her.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket suddenly, startling her amid the silence of the room. She smiled when she saw that Wanda’s name lit up her phone.

hello, my darling. i miss you.

Wanda, love, I’m still at work. I’ll have to text you later.

Aw, alright. I’ll still miss you.

She abruptly put her phone away as her manager entered the lobby once more with paperwork in her arms. More scanning to do. Wonderful. Oh, well, it was all part of the job.

The lobby echoed with more whirring and clicking as she continued about her work. It was almost like her body was on autopilot at this point, after a couple years working as a receptionist. The office phone rang suddenly, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Thank you for calling Stark Industries, how can I help you?”

“I was wondering if I could talk to the pretty girl working the front desk at Stark Towers?”

She laughed in surprise to hear Wanda’s wonderful voice. “I mean, I guess…how do you know if the girl at the front desk is pretty?”

“Just a guess. Look up from your computer, darling.”

Sure enough, Wanda was standing at the doors of the towers, holding two cups of coffee. The warm smile on Wanda’s spread warmth through her chest. Wanda leaned in over the desk, softly pressing her lips to hers.

“You didn’t have to do this. My shift is over in a couple hours.”

Wanda shrugged. “I know, but…I missed you.”


	4. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You work with T’Challa and Shuri to work towards Bucky’s recovery after Siberia. You pine after him, and your feelings grow as you spend time with him in the village in Wakanda.

A beautiful sunrise illuminated Wakanda, and you sighed at the sight. The way the golden rays fell over the heart of the city gave you a sense of pride—the view never got old.  
  


While you loved living in the city, you yearned for a simpler life. You had been living in the palace as an aide to Shuri and T'Challa, and you loved every moment you spent with the royal family. It was a blessing that you were chosen to work in Shuri’s laboratory, and you had grown close to the king and princess during your years working for them. However, as you accompanied T'Challa and his team during missions, flying over the small villages surrounding the heart of the city pulled at your heartstrings. Some days, the homesickness was unbearable. Because Shuri was updating all the tech in the palace, there was little time for you to go back and visit your family.  
  


One day, it was as if your silent wishes had been answered; T'Challa was asking you to accompany him to the villages. The tech that you and Shuri had been working on for the past year was finally ready. You were rather eager to go back to the villages, and you were secretly excited to see Bucky again.  
  


You never officially met the man before. He was in a cryogenic state in the laboratory for a few months as you and Shuri worked together in deprogramming him. It was odd at first, to find yourself admiring him as he remained frozen in the chamber. Shuri teased you a little bit, joking that you had no time to be ogling at the “broken white boy” that Captain Rogers had brought to Wakanda for recovery. You remained quiet about your fascination with the super soldier and quietly worked along Shuri. Even though she was joking, she was right—you were there to aid the royal family in their laboratory research, simple as that.  
  


Still, your heart seemed to be beating out of your chest as the jet landed in the villages that afternoon. Familiar faces gathered around the village common area to greet you and the prince as you stepped off the jet. Before your mother could stop them, your younger cousins along with your younger sister came barreling toward you and trapped you in a tight squeeze.  
  


“Brother! We missed you so much!” Your little sister was jumping up and down at the sight of you. Your cousins squealed in delight as you greeted them by ruffling their hair. The youngsters beamed up at T'Challa, who was chuckling at the sight of you being reunited with your family.   
  


“Are you here to see the White Wolf?” Your sister asked. T'Challa nodded, but you were quite confused.   
  


You raised an eyebrow. “What are you going on about?”  
  


Before you could get an answer, the children were rushing toward a small hut that was rather isolated from the rest of the cottages in the village. Your heart nearly jumped out of your chest as you saw the familiar brunette emerging. A wide smile spread across his face as he greeted your cousins and your sister, and much to their delight, he gripped them all in a group hug.  
  


“White wolf! There are people here to see you!”  
  


Bucky smiled. “I told you guys that calling me Bucky was just fine.”  
  


T'Challa took a step forward, shaking Bucky’s hand. “Sergeant Barnes. I’m glad to see you are doing well.”  
  


“What are you guys here for?” Bucky asked, trying to mask his concern. “Is—is there trouble?”  
  


T'Challa rested a comforting hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “The Avengers seem to be fine for now. We are here because Shuri and (Y/N) finished their designs for your prosthetic.”  
  


Bucky’s eyes shifted to you as T'Challa continued explaining the tech and the process that would follow in getting used to the new arm. His warm smile sent shivers down your spine, and you couldn’t help but fiddle with the case in your hands. You cursed yourself in your thoughts; there was no reason to be getting all flustered for someone you barely knew.  
  


“You will be working with (Y/N) these next few weeks while we wait for a response from Captain Rogers,” T'Challa explained, “Until then, he will be the one teaching you how to use the prosthetic.”  
  


Warmth flushed your cheeks as you heard this—this was not the plan that you and the king had discussed. You were not expecting to spend those next few weeks with Bucky in the villages, and part of you suspected that T'Challa had intended for this to happen. A soft smirk on T'Challa’s face flashed for a moment before he bid you farewell and returned to the jet.  
  


It was absolutely wonderful to be living in the villages again. The luxuries of the palace were always a bit too much for you; you enjoyed the simplicity of living with your parents as you had growing up. Being back at home meant that you were with Bucky nearly every day—not that you were complaining.  
  


Bucky was adjusting well to the new prosthetic; part of you wondered if he ever really needed assistance with recovery and the arm. You were a tremendous help in tending to the goats and controlling your (extremely) hyper cousins, but he seemed to be getting along fine if he didn’t ask for help. Still, you didn’t mind when you found a familiar brunette appeared knocking at your cottage every morning.   
  


“I don’t mean to keep bothering you every day,” he said softly, “you know the goats, they need some tending to, and I’m still getting used to everything, and your sister and cousins are a lot to wrangle with, and…” His ramblings trailed off, and you couldn’t believe your eyes as you saw his cheeks flushed pink.   
  


“It’s my pleasure to help, Seargent Barnes.” You followed him, walking together towards his flock.   
  


He chuckled. “No one around here seems to call me by my name. Bucky is fine.”  
  


There was a bit of silence between you two, and you couldn’t help but silently panic at the lack of conversation. He was usually the one talking, going on about his days in America and the life he lived with the Avengers. You usually just listened; you wanted to talk to him but feared that opening your mouth would lead to something stupid.  
  


“You know, your sister talks about you all the time,” Bucky said suddenly, “she says you’re a great big brother. She goes on and on about how great you are.”  
  


“She only says that because she knows I’m finally making money to buy her gifts,” You replied with a laugh.  
  


“I don’t know, I think I believe her,” He said quietly. “You’ve been helping me every day, keep me company…I’d say you’re pretty great.”  
  


The combination of his words and another warm and heart-wrenching smile left you speechless, and while your brain was wracking itself for any type of response, a familiar band of youngsters came rushing toward you and Bucky. Laughter erupted from Bucky as he caught them in his arms; your affection for him only grew as he hugged them tightly.   
  


“I was waiting for my favorite herders to finally show up!” Bucky scooped up your sister in his arms. “What took you so long?”  
  


“We saw you walking with (Y/N), and King T'Challa said not to bother you two if you were ever alone,” Your sister replied with a mischievous smile. You glared at her as Bucky chuckled, but your face softened when he faced you.  
  


“Well, I do like spending alone time with your brother,” Bucky said as he beamed at you. “He’s a great guy like you always said.”  
  


At that moment, it was like your heart fell out of your chest. While you secretly pined after him these last few weeks, you only toyed with the idea of him returning your affections. The fact that he was standing in front of your family and blushing over you was enough to almost knock you off your feet.  
  


One of your cousins began tugging at Bucky’s free hand and began to whine. “We want to play now!”  
  


Bucky glanced at you, waiting for permission. “Is it okay if we slack off on farm work and play for a while?”  
  


The moment you nodded, your cousins began sprinting across the vast fields that stretched beyond your small village. Squeals and laughter echoed behind trees and tall blades of grass, making it easy for Bucky to creep up on the children and catch them from their hiding spots. When it was time for the children to find Bucky, they seemed to have trouble. The youngsters retreated to the hut, hoping to find their white wolf near the fences that the goats were kept in. You smiled as you watched them giggle to themselves eagerly, trailing behind and also on the lookout for the sergeant.   
  


Fingertips brushed against yours, and you suddenly found yourself spinning around to face Bucky with a mischievous grin. He was dangerously close to you, and you swear your heart stopped for a moment as you noticed him licking his lips nervously.  
  


“I didn’t think I would finally get you alone,” he confessed, “I love your sister and cousins very much, but I’d rather be spending time with you.”  
  


“Yeah, they can be a handful,” You replied with a shaky laugh.  
  


“I’m glad I found you.” Bucky took another step toward you. You were shaking, but you didn’t dare move away. You had absolutely no idea how to respond, and rather than saying something romantic, all you could think of was the current game with the children.  
  


“But weren’t you the one hiding—”  
  


A gentle chuckle came from his lips before they were finally on yours. God, you never felt anything like it. His lips were like a breath of fresh air, and you hadn’t been breathing for yours; he felt like sunshine after days of rain and thunder. You felt his hand reach up to caress your cheek, and you nearly melted into a puddle.   
  


He finally pulled away, pressing his forehead against yours. You tried not to laugh; you were in complete disbelief that the man you were pining over was standing before you, blushing and beaming at you. He took your hand and squeezed, and the two of you went to seek out the children once more.   
  


Hide and seek had become your favorite game during your time in the village. You and Bucky would find new hiding places, stealing kisses and whispering your affections for each other before it was your turn to seek out the children. The children insisted that Bucky was the seeker and you hid, but Bucky always refused. One day, you finally asked him why.   
  


“I found you once,” he said simply as he kissed your cheek, “I don’t want to lose you. I want you here with me.”


	5. Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Wilson usually knows he’s a catch; he’s suave and smooth until he comes to Wakanda and meets you.

“You know, when you said you were going to open Wakanda to the rest of the world, this is not what I imagined.”  

You tried to stifle a laugh as you walked with Okoye and T’Challa to meet the quinjet that was approaching the palace.  

“And what did you imagine?” T’Challa asked, a smile growing on his face.  

“The Olympics. Maybe even a Starbucks,” Okoye replies, “Not American criminals.”

The three of you took a deep breath as the quinjet revealed the criminals that Okoye was dreading. Like Okoye, you had doubts—these were the people involved in the deaths of many Wakandans, including the death of the late King T'Chaka, your uncle.  

So yeah, greeting the Avengers wasn’t exactly pleasant.  

The tallest blonde took a step forward, taking T’Challa’s hand into his own. “Looks like I’m always thanking you for something.”  

T’Challa smiled and waved his hand. “Captain Rogers, it is good to see you again. It seems that you all have had a rough few months.”

“The hotels weren’t exactly five stars,” A voice behind Captain Rogers piped up.

Your eyes shifted to meet the voice, and you were met with a rather cheeky smile from the unnamed Avenger. He looked at you expectantly, wishing to draw laughter from you. You didn’t react, and he cleared his throat in embarrassment. 

T’Challa was amused for a moment before gesturing to you and Okoye.  

“Okoye and I will bring Captain Rogers to the laboratory,” T’Challa explained, “(Y/N) will be showing you all where you are staying.”

You nodded curtly the rest of the group, slightly irritated that you were guiding them alone. You forced a smile and quietly led them to their respective rooms. The same man who had tried making a joke caught your eye before entering his room, offering another kind grin.  

“I just wanted to say thank you again,” He said gently. “For taking us in.”

“King T'Challa is the one you should be thanking,” you said coolly.  

Despite your indifference, the man’s eyes were still warm and kind. “I know, but I’m trying to be polite, Miss…?” He trails off for a moment, searching your eyes for a name.  

“(Y/N).”

Another smile. God, will he ever stop smiling?

He held his hand out. “Sam Wilson. Thanks again, princess.”

You were surprised to be addressed this way. Yes, you were still technically a princess, but Shuri was really the only one carrying the title nowadays in Wakanda. An unexpected warmth flushed to your cheeks as you shook his hand; the two of you stood awkwardly in the halls of the palace before Shuri called out from behind you. Suddenly you felt yourself smiling, actually smiling, and you bid Sam a quick farewell before joining Shuri, who had a horribly mischievous look on her face. Sam returned to his room with a slight skip in his step. He made you smile—mission accomplished. Both you and Shuri walked together to the laboratory, and her smirk remained.

“What are you smiling about?”  

“Don’t try to hide it,” Shuri teased, “I saw the look on your face.”

“It’s just my face,” You retorted, cringing at your lame response.  

Shuri laughed. “You were actually batting your eyelashes for an Avenger. I cannot believe it.”

~

After another productive day in the laboratory with Shuri, you returned to your quarters briefly before leaving for your daily retreat, as you called them. You were surrounded by astounding technology every day, and some days, the confinement of the walls became overwhelming.

As young children, you, T'Challa, and Shuri always managed to sneak away from the palace, exploring the vast and magnificent countryside. Wakanda’s beauty never seemed to amaze you, and to this day, your favorite way to relax after an exhausting day was to watch the sunset over the horizon.

You were just about to leave the palace when you heard a familiar voice echoing behind you.  

“Where you off to, princess?”  

You bit your lip as you turned around and met Sam’s eyes once more. They were always so warm and inviting, you were beginning to despise the effect he had on you.  

“Are you stalking me, Wilson?” You teased.

He raised an eyebrow. “Are you actually making jokes? Are you allowed to do that?”

“Don’t make me regret it.” You scoffed, but you still allowed him a grin. He wasn’t expecting this teasing manner from you, and suddenly, a flustered man stood before you as he scrambled to think of something else to say.

“Where, uh, did you say you were headed?” Sam cringed as his own words. He usually wasn’t so bad at this, but the way you carried yourself intimidated him.

“I didn’t say where,” You said with a smirk. “Nice try.”

He let out a breathy, nervous laugh, and you bit back another smile. Part of you wanted to continue teasing him; leaving him in a blushing mess made you feel a little bold.  

“I’m going sightseeing.”

He tilted his head in confusion. “You’ve lived here all your life…you’re still sightseeing?”

“What, I can’t enjoy the beauty of this country?” You fought to keep your face stoic.  

Sam stuttered in disbelief, still terrified of saying the wrong thing around you. The seriousness in your expression melted away as you broke into laughter. He sighed and shook his head.

“You are a wild card, princess.”

~

Suddenly, you found yourself spending every evening with Sam Wilson. One of those damn Avengers, who you were so insistent on disliking, joined you every day after laboratory hours to watch the sunset. The two of you rambled about your childhoods, and Sam was thrilled to hear about your life in the palace. You loved hearing stories the places he had been in his life, whether it was for his time in the military or vacations. Although you loved Wakanda in all her breathtaking beauty, you wondered what life would be like outside of the country.

One day, you found yourself wondering what your life would be like with him.

You pushed the thought away—Sam was only being friendly. Besides, he and the other Avengers were fugitives; there was not much else they could do in the palace. Sam was just joining you because there was nothing else that a bunch of American criminals could be doing in a foreign country.

Still, there was something in his voice, his laughter, in the way he didn’t flinch when his hand brushed against yours that made you feel a distinct warmth that you had never felt with anyone else. There was also something in that  _damn_ smile of his that kept you up at night after you returned from your evenings with him.  

One evening, you were surprised to find that Sam was not waiting outside the laboratory doors like he had been the past couple months. There must have been something that came up, or perhaps you were reading too much into his actions. He didn’t have to join you every day, and you weren’t expecting him to—that’s what you told yourself, at least.

Silently, you made your way to the countryside, sitting alone in the shade of the trees as the sun fell under the horizon.  _Why didn’t he say anything? Is he seriously ditching me?_  You were annoyed at the lack of communication, and before you could stop yourself, you used your kimoyo beads and projected the images of the palace in the palm of your hand. His quarters were empty, he was nowhere near the other Avengers, he wasn’t near the laboratory; you were about to call T'Challa in your headset when a familiar chuckle echoed from behind you.

“Are you stalkin’ me, princess?”

You turned around a little too eagerly, but you didn’t care. You patted on the grass next to you, and Sam smiled as he sat down. The silence was unnerving at first; with Sam being quite the talker, the lack of conversation was enough to leave you anxious. He shifted for a moment, and his hand brushing against yours sent more warmth through your body. You took a deep breath and let your hand rest on his.  

Sam froze at your touch. He had no idea why it was suddenly so hard to find his voice around you. After coming home from active duty, he never had problems talking to women. Everyone in the towers joked that Steve was the deer in headlights around women—not him. Sam knew that he was suave, smooth, a little too cocky, but he knew he was a catch. Or at least, he’d been telling himself that before he came to Wakanda and met you.  

Sure, he could manage a joke or two, but somehow your touch left him speechless. He racked his brain for something to say before you finally broke the silence.

“I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me.” Slowly, you intertwined his fingers with his.  

If Sam wasn’t nervous already, he certainly was now. His breath caught in his throat, but he managed a weird, breathy chuckle. Why was he suddenly frozen yet sweating like crazy at the same time?

“I could never forget about you, princess.”

You laughed, turning to face him. “Quit calling me princess. I think I like it better when you say my name.”

Your laugh, the way you looked into his soul with those beautiful eyes, God, he was about to pass out. Why was this so hard? You shifted your eyes away for a moment, and air returned to his lungs—just for a moment.  

“Well, (Y/N), I think the sun is just about gone.”  

“We don’t have to leave just yet.” You moved your face in closer, trying to hide your smile as his eyes widened. “Stay with me?”

“Of course,” He blurted out. “Yeah, I can stay. I-I want to. I want to be here with you.”

The two of you sat in silence as stars slowly appeared and the hazy pink and purple sky yielded to a wonderfully navy hue. You leaned on Sam’s shoulder, and the feeling of you relaxing into him sent his heart overdrive. Giggles erupted from as you felt the rapid beat of his heart.  

“Are you okay?” You sat up, facing him again. The glow of the moon and the stars on your skin left Sam breathless once again. Instead, he found a little more courage, and he shifted closer to you. Your lips were dangerously close to his, but he didn’t move. Not yet.

“I’m fine,” He replied softly. “The view of the sunsets from here is amazing.”

You nodded silently in agreement, wishing he would just move his lips just a little closer. He was just so warm, and he was  _right there_ —

Sam must have read your mind because his lips were crashing into your own, and you squeaked in surprise. He chuckled against your lips, and it was something only he would do, smiling into a kiss. The both of you got so carried away that as you wrapped your arms around his neck, the weight of him leaning you sent you falling on your back into the grass. You laughed he pulled away with a mortified expression on his face.  

“Smooth moves, Wilson.”  

He shook his head and chuckled. “You know, I’m usually—I don’t do this, I’m not—”

“Oh, so knocking the girl over isn’t your signature move?” You teased.

“Princess, have mercy on me,” He sighed. “You have me completely wrapped around your finger, I swear you have no idea what you do to me.”

“And what is it that I do to you?” You giggled as you pressed your lips to his cheeks and neck.

“My heart fuckin’  _stops_ when you look at me,” He confessed with a sigh, “The world seems to freeze in time when we’re sitting here watching the sunsets together, and  _fuck_ , you and those damn beautiful eyes keep me up at night, and I can never find the right words, and now I’m rambling like old man Rogers, and—”

You kissed him once more, giggling into his lips. “Shut up, and keep kissing me, Wilson.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice, Princess.”


	6. Feud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of Stephen trying to help during missions and Tony protecting you, his little sister, there is constant arguing–and you’re always caught in it.

 

“Tony, will you  _please_  just let it go—”

“You’re right, I should keep my mouth shut when it comes to my sister’s safety!”

You rolled your eyes as you and the rest of the team stepped off the quinjet. Tony and Stephen continued to bicker on the way to the compound, and at that point, you had had enough.  

“Strange, just leave.”

Stephen looked at you incredulously. “I’m just—”

“Listen, I know we just came back from a mission, but unless you’re looking for more ass-kicking, just get inside.”

Rather than protesting, Stephen gave a curt nod to you and shot one last glare to your brother as he and the others returned to the compound. Tony snickered for a moment.  

“Beat it, wizard, you heard her—”

You stopped him in his tracks. “Tony. For once in your damn life, shut up.”

The team had taken a substantial hit after that mission. Ever since the attack on the New York sanctum, Strange had alerted the Avengers of possible threats to the city. The doctor had gotten along quite well with everyone in the compound—all except your brother.  

At first, you thought the bickering would end; Steve and Tony had endured their rough patch, but they lived happily under the same roof once more. You thought that maybe Stephen and Tony would settle their differences for the sake of the team and the duration of Stephen’s stay in the compound. Somehow, their bickering progressed so much that they were arguing over ridiculous situations like the food being taken from the fridge or even being in the same room as the other. Everyone in the compound grew sick of their arguing, and you somehow managed to be the center of their fights.  

The latest issue was the involvement of you on the team. Although you were a grown woman, Tony continued to see you as his baby sister. He treated you as such every single time you wanted to help with the company or the Avengers. When the Battle of New York came around, he made sure you were safe with Pepper and running the company instead. When Sokovia happened, you still weren’t allowed to help in running his tech or joining the fight—you were home, worrying helplessly for your brother.  

Of course, when Strange burst into the compound suddenly, you insisted that you had to do something. Even though Tony babied you, you argued that the man was injured, and you were the only one in the tower who had medical experience.  

Stephen held a bit of a soft spot for you after he crashed into the compound that afternoon. You had helped him without question, and though you were scared out of your mind when he appeared to you in what seemed like a ghostly form, you still helped him. You saved him.

The only downside to his secret affections was that he liked you, the sister to the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist  _asshole_ , Tony Stark. Every time he mustered up the courage to mention his feelings, Tony almost always seemed to get in the way.

Strange couldn’t help but eavesdrop as you and your brother finally came through the doors. He had to stop himself from grinning like a fool when he heard you mention his name.  

“Tony, he was just trying to help—”

“By ordering you around during a mission? And you were stupid enough to follow his lead!”

You glared at him. “I wasn’t being stupid. Cap had my back!”

“I can’t believe you listened to a wizard over your damn brother,” Tony grumbled. 

“ _Stephen_ was just trying to make sure we didn’t all get screwed over back there!” You exclaimed. “I swear, if Rhodey or Cap were telling me what Stephen had said, you wouldn’t be acting like such a—”

“I dare you to finish that sentence, punk. I dare you.”

“ _Jackass_.”  

Tony was completely baffled as you stormed off, and he began to chase after you only to be stopped by Cap, who shook his head quietly.  "Let her go, Stark. She’s right, you know. Nat and I covered her that whole mission, Strange was just doing what he could.“

Without another word, the team met in the briefing room, discussing the events that just occurred. You purposely sat away from Tony and directly next to Stephen, relishing the look of irritation on Tony’s face. This seemed to fuel Tony’s resentment toward Stephen, and soon the two were bickering once more. The others rolled their eyes, gathering up the files as it was clear that the briefing was going nowhere. You were about to leave your seat and join Nat and Wanda to destress before Tony blurted out your name in frustration.

”(Y/N), get your ass back in here!“

You raised an eyebrow. "No. The briefing is over. There’s nothing left to say.”

Stephen sighed. “This man is insisting that I had no place in telling you and Rogers to go in for an ambush, but clearly—”

“I’m fine! I made it out okay, Cap had my back, Stephen ended up being right. What part of that do you not understand? We won, Tony. We’re fine. I’m not some child you can keep babying.”

“What if something happened to you? Huh? What would happen then? Just because you’re out of med school now and interning at Stark Clinic, you think you’re all that?”  

Tony knew he struck a nerve. You had worked so hard over the last few years to push yourself to finish medical school—it was tough to be doing school and helping Pepper and Tony run the company. When you finally graduated, the whole team was ecstatic; you were the reason why Tony had set up a clinic in the city. The fact that he was throwing it back in your face was enough to make tears sting your eyes. You stormed off again, choking back sobs as you went to your room.

Stephen glared at Tony. “Congrats, genius.”

~

You retreated to your room, slamming the door loudly. There was an odd thud before your door clicked shut, and there was a muffled groan of pain that followed. As you went to investigate, you found Stephen rubbing a growing red bump on his forehead.  

“Stephen! I’m so sorry.”

He chuckled. “It’s fine, I’ve been through worse. I just…I wanted to check on you.”

You plopped back onto your bed. “I’m fine. This isn’t the first time Tony has been a jackass.”

“I don’t doubt it.” He tentatively sat on the edge of your bed, sitting a sizable distance away from you.  

You sat up a little and sighed. “He’s an ass, but he means well. I think.”

Finally, the two of you were alone. Stephen suddenly felt himself sweating, and he cursed himself for acting like a nervous teenage boy about to confess his feelings for the first time in his life. He was a grown man, it didn’t matter that the woman he was pining after was  _Tony Stark’s sister_ —

The sound of your sweet, soft voice snapped him out of his trance. You looked at him curiously, trying to hold back your laughter as he turned bright red.  

“Are you okay? You look like you’re about to be sick.”

Stephen quickly nodded. “Y-yeah. I was just—yeah.”

You inched closer to him on the bed. He could have sworn his heart fell out of his chest; he focused on his hands, tracing his fingers on the scarring from the accident.  

“Thank you.”

He met your gaze, his heart racing as a smile spread across your face. “Thank you for what?”

You shifted even closer this time, and your fingertips grazed his. The soft brush of your skin against his sent his heart into overdrive. It shouldn’t be so damn hard, yet here he was, blushing like a teenager all because you moved closer to him.  

You bit the inside your cheek, again trying to hide the fact that Stephen’s bashfulness was so obvious and quite endearing. “Thanks for believing in me, I guess. Tony only ever sees me as his baby sister, so I don’t really get involved with the team or missions. I hate that you bicker with him, but it’s nice to have someone believe in me for once.”

You were facing him again, and your gaze shifted to his lips for a moment, and his eyes widened. Your lips were just about reach his until—

“(Y/N)?”

Stephen immediately stood up, and you sighed in frustration. This was not the first time that Tony somehow caught you in a situation like this. You winced and turned to face that door which you had stupidly left open.

Of course, your brother was standing there, a wild look in his eyes to see that the dude that was constantly pissing him off was trying to make out with his little sister. In just a few strides, Tony was in your room, hand clenched in a fist. The bickering began once more, and you were sick of it. Before you could stop him, Tony’s clenched fist met Stephen’s jaw and landed with a horrific crunch. The doctor groaned in pain, and his brows furrowed together in seething anger. They were both about to lunge at the other when you stepped between them, stopping them both in their tracks.

“Enough! Get to the conference room,  _now_.”

They looked at you incredulously.  

“I said now, or I swear I’ll call Nat in here to settle this.”

~

The two of them sat down, grumbling unintelligibly to the other as you sat across from them at the end of the table.

“I called you in here because everyone in the compound, especially me, is sick of you guys arguing like children.”

“We’re not—”

“ _He’s_ the child!”

You raised an eyebrow. The two glanced at each other and sat back in their seats.

“You don’t have to like each other. I don’t give a damn, honestly. But the bickering has got to stop, so I’m going to lock you guys in here until you get your shit together.”

“ _What?!_ ”

“Bye, boys.” You shut the conference room doors and instructed FRIDAY to keep the doors locked until you returned. As you returned to your quarters, you requested that FRIDAY show you the video and audio surveillance of the conference room.

Stephen sighed. “I was just planning the best possible option to get us out of there safely. (Y/N) and Cap were in perfect position, Natasha covered…I thought it was fine. I wasn’t trying to get anyone in danger.”

Tony stood up, walking around the room and looking directly into the camera. “I know you’re listening, baby sister.”

“She’s not a baby.”

Tony spun around. “What, you think you know her now that you’ve snuck in her room and tried to play tonsil tennis?”

“I know her well enough to confidentially say that you cannot keep treating her like a child,” Stephen explained. “All she wants to do is help, yet you never let her. Why?”

“Shut up.”

“She’s not helpless. She runs your company when you’re out of the country, she’s got the clinic on top of that. What are you so afraid of?”

“Shut. Up.”

“She’s just as skilled as you are with the tech, could easilytake out enemies like Barnes or Romanoff, yet here you are, trying to shield her from the world—”

“ _I’m trying to keep her safe!_ ”

Silence was deafening in the room. Tony glanced into the camera before sighing and facing Stephen again. “FRIDAY, override Baby Sister’s authority and cut the surveillance.”

You groaned in frustration as the video on your computer faded into black.  

“I’m trying to keep her safe,” Tony repeated, “she was so little when our parents died. While I was busy being a stupid college kid, she was a little girl with no parents and a stupid brother. After I took over the business, it was my number one priority to keep her safe. I sent her to the best schools, she was never alone. I had control until she was eighteen, and now that she’s a part of all this—whatever the hell this is—I can’t always protect her the way I used to. So, call me crazy for getting pissed that a wizard is telling her what to do and trying to put the moves on her from the moment he walked in.”

“I wasn't—”

“Save it, wizard.” Tony sighed. “I know. I know that you like her, and she’s probably into you, too, or whatever.”

“She is?”

“She is.”

The two spun around to meet your presence in the door way, both men startled and somewhat embarrassed to see you.

“Are you guys all better? Are you going to play nice from now on?” You teased, folding your arms together.  

Tony scoffed. “Sure, but don’t let me catch you making out with the wizard. I can play nice, but I’m gonna need more time on this whole my-sister-is-dating-a-sorcerer thing.”

You rolled your eyes as Tony left the room, leaving you alone with Stephen. Immediately, the man was scarlet, looking rather adorable as he fidgeted with his scarring again.

“You know, for someone who’s saved the world a couple times, I’m surprised that you’re so shy.”

Stephen chuckled nervously. “I guess I’m nervous because I’ve seen what you can do during the last mission. Don’t want to end up like the last guy you and Natasha went up against.”

He was still fidgeting, unsure of how to speak, how to act around you. The trembling in his hands ceased when you put your hand over his.  

“Hey, it’s okay. No need to be nervous. I’m just me.”

“Just you?” He breathed. “You’re a Stark, you run the company and the clinic with ease, you’re a damn Avenger, you’re a genius, so I’m not going to lie when I say that—”

You took a step closer, wrapping your arms around his neck. “You talk too much, you’re worse than my brother. I’m sorry about him, by the way.”

He closed his eyes. “Please don’t mention your brother with your arms around me like this. I don’t need to be thinking about him.”

You laughed. “Think about this instead.”

He sighed softly as you pressed your lips against his. His hands finally settled on your hips, and you giggled to feel the fervor behind his kiss. The both of you jumped apart upon hearing FRIDAY’s voice booming in the conference room.  

“Mr. Stark would like to inform you that the conference room is no place for public displays of affection.”

Stephen smirked. “I guess we have to take this back to your room, don’t we?”

 


	7. One Step At a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of war takes a toll on Tony.

****

The kid is gone. 

Whispers of Peter’s apology echo in his mind. The kid was  _right fucking there,_ and he couldn’t save him.

Tony’s sight his cloudy now; he can barely see as blood and tears blur his vision. He can make out Nebula next to him, and she’s shaking her head.

“He really did it. It’s done.”

His stomach churns as he looks down at his hand and sees ash on his fingertips. 

The kid is gone. He’s stuck here on this godforsaken planet, and he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t save everyone.

Nebula sits down beside him. “We have to go.”

He can barely speak. “We lost.”

“I know, but we have to leave. We need to get you back.”

Part of him wants to stay. It feels wrong to leave, knowing that the kid will be left alone here. His eyes can only focus on the dust that lays in front of him

The kid was on a damn field trip this morning. Now he’s gone. 

Tony finds himself remembering the rest of the team, likely scattered all over the goddamn universe. He wonders if anyone else he’s loved is gone, too. Part of him wishes he can keep the sweet bliss of not knowing. It’s better this way. He already lost the kid; he can’t imagine what else he’s lost.

~

By some miracle, Tony still has her. He doesn’t let her out of his sight the moment he returns to New York.

The compound is eerily quiet; most days, it’s only FRIDAY’s voice that travels down the empty halls of the building. 

Tony lays in bed most days. The only time he can find some semblance of peace is at night. Still, the same imagery plays repeatedly in his thoughts: Peter disappearing right before his very eyes.

Sure, Peter was never his kid. Still, Tony can’t leave his room. If it’s not in his own room, he’s in the kid’s. It wasn’t like the kid’s room in Queens, but Tony likes spending his days sitting at the desk. Sometimes he finds himself praying that the bus will bring him back to the compound every afternoon.

Peter’s handwriting was always so messy; Tony smiles when he tries reading the kid’s calculus notes. They’re nearly impossible to decipher, and the man can barely make out the functions and graphs that are scrawled across the pages. 

He should be here, insisting that he didn’t need his own room at the compound. Despite the kid’s complaints, Tony reassured him that he always had a home at the compound.

Peter was part of his family, and now he’s gone.

“Tony?”

She’s surprised to find Tony sitting on Peter’s bed, holding one of his Midtown High hoodies. Her heart breaks in half to see him with red eyes, taking shaky breaths. 

Without another word, she sits down next to him, wrapping her arms around him. Tony immediately curls in toward her, shuddering as he sobs. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Tony.”

“I couldn’t save him,” Tony chokes out. “He’s—he was—only sixteen years old, God, he couldn’t even drive. He was on a fieldtrip, he’s supposed to go on fieldtrips and get shitty hot lunches at school because he’s just a  _fucking kid!_ ”

“Peter wouldn’t want you to be sad, you know.”

He looks up at her. “What?”

“He wouldn’t want you to be sitting around the compound like this.” She holds Tony close, stroking his hair gently. “You were everything to him, Tony. You were his hero. He wouldn’t want you to stop living just because he did. You have to live  _for_ him, honey.”

Tony’s quiet again, wishing that the defeaning silence was filled with Peter’s laughter again. Every moment that passes without the kid tears his heart in half, he can barely fucking  _breathe_. 

“It’s not your fault,” she repeats, gripping him tighter. “I know you’re thinking about it again.”

For a brief moment, his chest feels lighter. He cracks a smile. “You know me too well. I am the master of self-blame, after all.”

She presses a kiss to his forehead. “I know how special he was to you. He was your family.”

His heart stops, and he’s shaking again. “He isn’t—I’m his mentor—”

“You loved him. He was your family, Tony. He was part of our family.”

That was his kid. That was his  _family_.

And he breaks down again, falling back onto the bed as he holds her and cries. The realization of Peter’s place in his life and the reminder that he’s gone suffocates Tony. His chest is so tight, he can barely remember to breathe—

His kid, his family, his son—gone.

~

_He wouldn’t want you to be sad._

Tony’s sitting on the edge of Peter’s bed again. It’s a little easier to breathe until he glances at the clock. It’s three fifteen, and Peter should have been home from school.

He seeks refuge in her room, dragging her from her desk and curling up with her in bed. She doesn’t say anything, only holding him close as lays against her chest. Her fingers are in his hair, and usually it’s soothing, but guilt consumes his thoughts once more. Because Peter is gone, and May should have been holding that kid and never letting him go—

“There was nothing you can do.”

He can’t help but smile a little. “You read minds, huh?”

“It comes in handy when Nat or Clint won’t fess up to who finished the ice cream.” She sighs, squeezing him a little. “You can’t blame yourself for what happened, Tony.”

Tony’s throat is tight again and the familiar burn in his eyes returns. “It shouldn’t have been him.”

“I know, honey. It’s not fair, but remember what I said—”

“I can’t stop living. I know.” Tony sits up now. “You’re right.”

~

He donates money to Midtown High School. He offers scholarships to kids all over the city. The Parker Grant. Even though he’s gone, the kid’s name still lives on—he’ll be remembered.

He still keeps Peter’s old report cards on the fridge. Peter was a stellar student—always getting straight A’s—and Tony still wants to show them off. Even when he’s gone, he’s still proud of the kid. His kid.

There are sunny days and rainy days. Memories of Peter can be soul-crushing; the image of his son disappearing in front of him torture his thoughts at night. Still, he remembers how much Peter did for the city, and the happy memories bring a fond smile to Tony’s face. The man’s made plenty of mistakes in his life, but Peter? That boy was one of his greatest achievements. 

It’s not going to be easy. But he’s taking it day by day, living on for him.


End file.
